With Benefits
by VictimOfCircumstance
Summary: Roxas thinks that his brother Cloud's roommate is the hottest guy he's ever seen. Cloud thinks Seifer deserves to be strung up by his toes if he so much as looks at his little brother the wrong way. Seifer just wants to get laid.  Seifer/Roxas AU
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: Foul language, has elements of a sexual nature.**  
Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me.**  
Notes**: I have a stalkerish fascination with Seifer Almasy, and I've recently taken a liking to Roxas. Thus, this. Also, this is kind of a weird amalgamation of real life and the KH-verse. I mention football and blitzball in the same scene. And iPods. So yeah. Whatevs.

Also, this Seifer is like a weirdly good-natured combination of FFVIII-Seifer and KH-Seifer. His generally amiable attitude may be slightly out of character. You've been warned.

xxx

Sora popped his head into Roxas' room. "Apparently Cloud's bringing home a friend from college for Christmas break."

Roxas stretched. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy. It's his roommate."

Roxas sat up, blankets pooling around his waist. "Is he hot?"

Sora made a face. "Dunno? Haven't seen him. Just telling you because mom says you're sleeping in my room while he's here. Oh yeah, and change the sheets."

"Whaat? Why don't you have to give up your room?"

"Because there's no way I could clean my room in the next three hours to mom's liking and she knows it." Sora stuck out his tongue. "Being messy pays off. Now get up and shower, it smells like desperate loser in here."

Roxas threw a balled up sock at him, and Sora ducked and walked away laughing.

xxx

"Cloud's home!" Sora cheered, rushing into Roxas' room to hop onto the bed and look out the window onto the driveway below.

"Hey, get off," Roxas scowled. He straightened up the books on his desk and looked around. Clean enough. "I just changed those sheets."

Sora pressed his nose against the window, ignoring Roxas. "Wow, his roommate's tall. And blond."

Roxas' head snapped up. Suddenly, he was a lot more interested. "Hot?"

Sora shrugged. "I guess? Nice body. I think mom said he was a football player."

"How's his face?"

"Just come up here and look if you're so curious." Sora gestured.

Roxas obediently hopped up onto the bed and looked out the window.

The friend was laughing with his head tipped back, all blond and tall and muscled and wow. That was a lot of condensed hotness, Roxas thought, staring. Just – a lot of hot in one place. One heaping slab of gorgeous. And he would be sleeping in Roxas' bed?

"You may want to find reasons to stay out of your room in the next few days." Roxas murmured.

Sora glanced at him in confusion.

"Also, stock up on tissues and lotion for me," Roxas grinned.

Sora screwed up his face. "You're gross." He paused. "They're in my nightstand drawer."

Roxas laughed. "And you're all class, little bro. C'mon, let's go say hi."

"No ulterior motives, right?" Sora asked dryly.

"I'm not gonna fuck Cloud's friend," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"Right."

Fair point. "Well. I'll try not to."

"Right."

"Shut up."

xxx

By the time they made it downstairs, the older boys had already lugged their luggage up to the front porch. They only had one duffle each, but the roommate had a gym bag balanced on top of his, with a water bottle poking out of it precariously. Just as he hit the top step it slipped out, and the blond scrambled for it while trying not to drop his stuff.

Perfect timing. Roxas grabbed it before it could hit the ground, his hand colliding with the roommate's in midair. Their eyes met.

Jesus, that was a pretty shade of blue-green.

"Hi," Roxas said dumbly.

"Hey." The roommate said. His voice was like silk and sin and rolling thunder, all mixed together.

"Hi." Roxas repeated. For some reason he couldn't think of anything else to say. Must have had something to do with the dude's biceps. No shame there.

The roommate smiled calculatingly. Judging by his smirk, he knew exactly what effect he had on Roxas. "Hey."

Cloud clocked his roommate over the head as he walked by. "Article number 13 of the roommate agreement?"

"No roommate shall ever flirt with, have sex with, masturbate to, or in any other way engage in sexual contact with the other roommate's siblings." The roommate recited dutifully. "Which I maintain isn't fair, because I don't have any siblings."

"Should have thought of that before signing it," Cloud said. He looked at Roxas and Sora. "This is Seifer Almasy. He's a certified dumbfuck and it would benefit you both to stay the fuck away from him." The way he looked at Roxas made it clear which of them he was addressing.

"Hi! I'm Sora!" Sora beamed.

"Roxas," he offered, sticking out his hand.

Seifer took it. "Sup," he said, grinning crookedly.

And that was the moment Roxas decided to screw Cloud's rules, screw what he told Sora before about not pursuing their older brother's roommate, and most of all, screw Seifer into a state of senseless oblivion.

xxx

"Dinner was great, Mrs. Strife," Seifer said as he stacked their dinner plates and carried them to the sink.

"Why, thank you, Seifer," their mother smiled. "I see the horror stories Cloud has been telling me about your table manners are completely false."

Seifer grinned, not offended in the slightest. "Learn that lesson now. Everything Cloud has ever told you about me is false. _Everything_."

"So you're not the best thing that has ever happened to their football team?"

Seifer looked at Cloud. "You said that?" He looked honestly pleased for a moment before his arrogant grin overtook his face. "I knew you were in love with me," he crowed.

"Don't buy his polite act for a minute," Cloud snorted. "I had to train him like a dog."

"It's true," Seifer said, chugging from his water glass. "He whacks me on the nose with a newspaper whenever I piss on the floor. It's terrible."

Roxas and Sora laughed, while Cloud rolled his eyes and their mother fought back a smile. "Bullshit." Cloud said, "But I did set up a reward based system. If he cleans our room, I buy him chips and salsa. If he does his homework on time, I pay his cover charge at parties. So on."

"Sometimes it works," Seifer said. He leaned against the kitchen counter. Roxas didn't even try to hide the way he stared, enraptured, at the flex of his muscles under his thin t-shirt. "Sometimes it doesn't. Remember that time you offered to suck me off if I did my laundry? Didn't take."

"Lies." Cloud said. He smiled, though, so Seifer must have been some kind of miracle worker.

"You did offer to make sure I got up in the mornings if I stopped sleeping naked," Seifer reminded him.

"Lies," Cloud repeated.

"Not even."

"Did it work?" Roxas asked. Sora elbowed him, and he looked down and noticed he was leaning forward in his seat. He may have been a little invested in the answer.

Seifer grinned, dark and devious. "I'm late for my morning class every single day."

Roxas swallowed.

xxx

The door was cracked open, and Roxas paused for a moment to psych himself up before slipping in. The lights were off but Seifer's face was illuminated by the eerie shine of his laptop screen. He sat on the bed leaning against the wall, legs crossed with his computer resting on top of them. His chest was bare, but the blanket pooled in his lap kept Roxas from knowing if his earlier words had been true.

Eh, whatever. That chest? Already worth the effort. Dude had an eight-pack or something, shit. His pecs were like, godly.

"Can I help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Roxas.

"Forgot my phone charger in here," Roxas smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

Seifer nodded. "Uh huh. And it has nothing to do with the fact that I mentioned I might possibly sleep naked."

Blunt. Roxas liked that in a man. "Nope," Roxas lied blithely.

"Alright."

Roxas shut the door behind him. The lock turned with an audible click.

Seifer straightened up, dark intrigue in his eyes. He set his computer to the side and leaned forward so he was resting on his elbows. Roxas' gaze was drawn as if by a compelling force to the area that Seifer's limbs now framed. He took in a sharp breath.

"So you're just gonna grab your charger and go," Seifer said. He was probably smirking, though Roxas couldn't exactly tell, because he wasn't exactly looking at Seifer's face.

"Yep," Roxas said.

Seifer shifted. The blanket slid down a couple inches.

Nope. Definitely wasn't wearing anything under there.

Roxas drew forward until his knees hit the frame of the bed. Simultaneously, Seifer inched forward, holding up the blanket at his waist so it didn't fall as he hung his legs over the mattress edge. He bracketed Roxas' body with his thighs.

Roxas took in a deep, shuddering breath. He dropped to his knees.

"Jesus, kid," Seifer muttered. He rested back on his elbows and watched with heated eyes as Roxas peeled away the blanket.

Roxas looked up, just for a moment, to lick his lips. Then he opened his mouth and sank down.

He was going to blow Seifer's mind.

xxx

"Hey, squirt," Roxas said cheerfully, popping up next to Sora in the bathroom

"Gah!" Sora started. His eyes narrowed in a weak glare. "Wha the fu', doo'. Nah coo'." He spat out his mouthful of toothpaste. "What's up?"

"Brushing my teeth." Roxas said, unable to bite back his beaming smile.

"You already brushed your teeth," Sora said. "I saw you."

"Uh huh," Roxas agreed.

It took Sora another ten seconds. Then his eyes shot open and his voice dropped to a hiss. "You didn't."

Roxas only grinned.

"Details! Details!"

"You are very obsessed with my homoerotic exploits for a supposedly straight guy."

"You are not sharing details. Shaaare."

Roxas squeezed a dollop of toothpaste onto his toothbrush. "Sucked him off, then he pulled me up onto his lap and jerked me off while sucking on my neck. Seriously, he's like a damn vampire." He sounded remarkably pleased by this fact.

Sora pulled away the hand towel Roxas had slung around his neck. His eyes went wide. "Wow, you're not kidding."

"Speaking of which, didn't Kairi teach you how to hide hickeys? I kind of… need to know."

Having his brother apply makeup on his neck somehow made him feel gayer than having a dude's dick in his mouth. Funny how that could happen.

xxx

The jangle of keys in Sora's pocket broke the silence, and Roxas gestured frantically at his brother to indicate that it was time to shut the hell up. Sora shrugged, pressing his hand over the lump in his pocket to quiet the jingling. They crept on tiptoe down the stairs, mindful of the creaky second step. They'd both snuck out so many times that they could have done it with their eyes closed. Their mother had no idea.

Roxas closed the sliding glass door behind them gingerly, and they traded grins as they bounded off the back patio to get to the street where Riku was coming to pick them up within the next few minutes. No lights went on in the house, and Roxas smirked. They were totally going to get away with this.

"What are you guys doing?" A flat voice sounded behind them.

Both boys jumped, spinning around with racing hearts to find Cloud and Seifer sprawled across the lawn. Their brother was propped up on his elbows, a lit cigarette held loosely in his right hand. Smoke wafted from his mouth. He stared at them with one eyebrow raised in incredulous amusement.

Next to him, Seifer was laughing, his hands behind his head as he gazed up at the night sky. "Up to no good, I suspect."

"Speak for yourselves," Sora protested. He stood with his hands on his hips. "Just what are you two up to? Are you smoking, Cloud?"

"At least it's legal for us," Seifer said. He waved the box of cigarettes at them tauntingly.

"Legal for you, maybe. Can't believe anyone would sell cigarettes to Cloud, he looks like 12." Sora barely finished his sentence when Cloud tackled him to the ground, rubbing his knuckles over his head in a move that Roxas hadn't seen since he was eight years old.

He went to sit by Seifer. Eh, Riku still wasn't there, and they had time to kill anyway. Besides, looked like Sora and Cloud were busy trying to feed each other dirt. "My brothers are actually infants," he said despairingly.

"Kinda jealous," Seifer said, sitting up. "Wish I had siblings to give noogies to and playfully mock."

"Siblings aren't all fun and games, but I see your point."

"True. I would be shit at babysitting and helping with school projects. Cigarette?" Seifer offered the pack to Roxas.

"Don't smoke."

"Good for you." Seifer slipped the pack back into his pocket. "I shouldn't."

Roxas watched as Sora gained the upper hand for three seconds before he was flipped again. "Hey, you're an athlete," he accused. "Shouldn't you take better care of your body?"

Seifer flicked his forehead. "Stop judging, brat. I smoke very rarely. My rule is, the pack has to last at least a month, and that includes the cigs that my friends bum from me. That way I only smoke about one cigarette every three days."

"I respect that."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." Seifer smirked. "My body's a frickin masterpiece, man. I'm not doing anything to fuck that up."

Roxas gave him a slow once-over from his bare feet to his spiky blond hair. By the time he got to the top, Seifer was looking back with hot intrigue in his eyes. But he neither preened nor tried to cover himself up from Roxas' scrutiny, and Roxas liked that.

"Masterpiece? Wouldn't go that far." Roxas waited a beat, then added, "Then again, ice cream isn't a masterpiece either and I still want to put it in my mouth like, all the time."

Seifer chuckled, but ignored Roxas' less than subtle flirtations. "Excuse me? Michelangelo could have used my body as a model for his David sculpture. I am hot as hell."

"Interesting that his David is known for having a small penis," Roxas drawled.

Seifer responded to this by getting Roxas in a headlock and dealing him a noogie. "Hey, this is fun. I might be an adequate brother after all." He said cheerfully.

"Pretty sure brothers don't jerk each other off," Roxas choked out.

Seifer released him and flopped back onto the ground. He took a deep breath. "Look," he started.

Roxas' heart sank. He knew where this was going. Bla bla bla, you're too young, I can't betray Cloud like that, I don't want to lead you on, and all the crap.

"If you come into my room in the middle of the night again, I'm not going to be able to turn you down, and I know it." Seifer said quietly.

Roxas perked up. That had been unexpected.

"But you know as well as I do that Cloud would be really pissed if he found out, and that's on your conscience as much as it is mine."

Roxas nodded. He did know that. He also liked that Seifer was appealing to his own moral code rather than what society and the law dictated as right and wrong. It was nice to be treated as an adult for once.

"Roxas," Sora hissed, drawing their attention. He pointed to the street. "Riku's here."

"Kay," Roxas said. He stood up, aware of the way Seifer's eyes tracked him like a hawk as he moved. Being wanted like that was kind of intimidating. Intimidating, but also crazy hot. Roxas bit his lip. "So you think I should stay away," he said.

Seifer nodded.

"But you also hope, deep down, that I won't listen to a word you're saying right now."

The corners of Seifer's lips curled in a reluctant smile, and he nodded again.

"Well then," Roxas shrugged in feigned nonchalance. "Guess we'll have to wait and see how much willpower I have."

"Guess so," Seifer said softly.

Roxas turned to leave.

"Roxas?" Seifer called. When Roxas turned, he found the older boy fiddling with his bracelet, eyelashes fanning over his cheeks as he looked down. Then their eyes met and Seifer whispered, "I'm really hoping you have like, zero strength of character."

Roxas only grinned as he ran off to join his brother, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

xxx

Roxas tossed. Then he turned. Then he halfheartedly palmed his half-hard cock, trying to distract himself from the burn of arousal in his system. Unsurprisingly, it didn't work.

How could he possibly sleep when Seifer was right next door? Christ, the older blonde was probably obnoxiously hot in bed, and he was willing, and he was horny, and he was aggressive, and Roxas wasn't on his dick like a starving man on a steak – why? Just because Cloud _might_ get mad on the off chance he ever found out? Bullshit.

Roxas threw off his blankets and stood up. He crept to the door.

Sora rolled over. "Mmfh," he said, blinking his eyes open blearily. "Where you going?"

Perfect time for the kid to develop keen senses of observation. Fucking peachy.

"I'm just going to get a drink of water," Roxas lied.

"K," Sora yawned. Roxas fought the urge to fist-pump. He was so in the clear. Then, "You know Cloud's gonna kill you if he catches you drinking his water, right?"

God dammit. "It's not Cloud's water. Cloud doesn't even want the water."

"But he still doesn't want you drinking old, stale water." Sora said. His eyes had cleared up as he stared at Roxas intently. "He doesn't want you getting sick from it."

"He's 19, it's not like he's ancient." Roxas rolled his eyes, giving up on the extended metaphor. Figures of speech were not his style.

Sora propped himself up on his elbow. "I think it's more the fact that he's a jackass than his age that would bother Cloud."

"Cloud can't talk. He's _his_ friend, not mine."

"I guess," Sora admitted skeptically. "What happened to roommate agreement article 13?"

"We already broke it once. I don't think the sanctity of that contract can be reforged." Somewhere in the back of his mind, Roxas knew that he was being irrational and defensive. Most of his consciousness was absorbed in what Seifer looked like with his pants off, though, so he thought he couldn't be blamed for it.

"Roxas," Sora said reproachfully.

"Shut up," Roxas said, and left.

The sex? Totally worth it.

xxx

Like Sora, their mother picked an inconvenient time to gain astute powers of observation.

"Roxas," the boys' mother fussed as he loaded his plate with spaghetti and garlic bread. "Are you limping?"

Roxas froze up. So did Seifer. And Sora.

Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"I got walloped by a basketball while I was playing knockout with the guys today," Roxas said.

Sora grinned. One had to know him pretty well to see the panic in his eyes. "You should have seen it. Tidus lobbed the ball so hard that it bounced off the back, hit a tree, and knocked Roxas flat on his ass into a fire hydrant. It was hilarious."

"Sora," their mother scolded.

He fixed his face in a contrite expression. "I mean, it was very sad. Sorry, Roxas."

"Meh. I'll be fine tomorrow."

He sat down and dug into his food, nearly inhaling it. Part of Sora's story had been the truth. He'd been playing basketball with the guys all day, and damn, but he was hungry.

"So what'd you guys do today?" Sora asked the older pair.

Cloud shrugged, and Seifer spun spaghetti around his fork and replied, "Met some of Cloud's high school friends. Got painfully shot down when I hit on one of them."

Roxas smiled while inwardly burning with bizarre jealousy. Dammit.

"Not even. Aerith and Tifa both think you're gay because you didn't flirt horribly with them like I warned them you would," Cloud said.

Suddenly, Roxas was a whole lot happier. He hid his smile by taking a big bite of garlic bread.

"I'm a class act, spiky." Seifer said loftily. Just as he said this, Roxas felt a palm grind against his dick through his pants. He choked on his bread, his face flaring up. Seifer looked to him in concern. "You alright?" Only someone actively searching for it could see the devilish glee in his eyes.

_I will kill you with my mind_, Roxas thought at him. "Fine," he croaked.

"Well, no wonder you're choking. Slow down and chew," their mother scolded.

"Yes ma'am," Roxas said, rolling his eyes. He fought to stay still as Seifer dragged his palm over the bulge in his pants, squeezing and pumping in all the right places.

Sora raised an eyebrow at him.

Roxas hitched a breath.

Sora coughed, spraying water all over the table.

"You boys!" Their mother scolded, amused. "Should I be worried? Is something catching?"

"S'all good," Sora said, his face flushed a dull red.

That was the moment where Seifer let go and stood up, carrying his plate. "Ready to go?" He asked Cloud.

Roxas wouldn't have been surprised if Seifer spontaneously caught fire from the sheer force of Roxas' rage.

xxx

Seifer won back his favor when Roxas woke up on Christmas morning to a mouth on his dick. He purred happily for a moment before his eyes snapped open. "Dude!" He yelped, propping himself up on his elbows to be able to see – Sora's empty bed. Oh.

"Relax," Seifer chuckled, pulling away for a moment. Roxas manfully held in his whimper of disappointment. "He's downstairs helping your mom make cheesecake or something. Now sit back and enjoy part one of your Christmas present."

Roxas cheerfully complied.

Ten minutes later, Roxas went downstairs, attempting to look like he hadn't just bitten the inside of his cheek bloody trying not to scream his brother's roommate's name. His legs still felt like jelly. Seifer's mouth was nothing short of magical.

"Why do you look like you're the cat who got the cream?" Sora muttered to him as he whipped cream cheese and sugar together.

Roxas drifted closer and whispered to him, using the whirr of the beaters to cover his voice, "Dunno. I could tell you why Seifer should look like that, though."

Sora elbowed him. "In my bedroom? You're gross."

"You're just jealous you're not getting any."

Sora pouted. "I really am. I wish Kairi would get home from her grandparents' house. I'm frickin' bored of phone-sex."

"Dude I cannot believe people think of you as either innocent or sweet."

"Shh, Cloud still thinks I don't know what sex is. Let's not disillusion him."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic."

"Shush, you. Grab me the eggs?"

Roxas went to get the eggs. He did kind of feel sorry for Sora, after all. Being blue-balled was no fun for anyone, and Roxas felt charitable. Getting laid often did that to someone.

Plus Sora sucked at cooking and Roxas really liked cheesecake. His assistance may not have been _entirely_ altruistic. Whatever.

xxx

"Oh my god, Cloud, thank you!" Sora leapt at his brother, tackling him back onto the couch.

Cloud took the sudden embrace graciously enough, even if a blind man could see the way he tensed up for a few seconds before hugging back.

Sora pulled away and stuck his tongue out at Roxas tauntingly. "He got me a jersey signed by Wakka Al Bhed. I am never washing this, ever." He hugged the jersey to his chest.

"Then you're never wearing it either," inputted their mother.

Sora wilted.

"Who the hell is Wakka Al Bhed?" Seifer whispered to Roxas.

"Professional blitzball player."

Seifer blinked. "I didn't even know there was a professional league."

Cloud shrugged. "It's a big deal to some people. It's even in the Olympics."

"Yeah, so's water polo. And handball."

"That's true." Roxas admitted. "It's fun, though. You should try it sometime."

"I'll stick to football, thanks." Seifer said, settling back on the couch and throwing his arm over the back of it.

Roxas considered this. Seifer in tight pants with that sexy-ass helmet and shoulder pads? Yes please.

Roxas had weird fetishes. He was well aware of that.

"This one's for you," Sora said, dropping a wrapped gift in his lap. He dove back into the stack of presents under the tree, presumably searching for another one with his name on it.

Roxas examined the gift, but found no name on it. Then he looked up and found Seifer's gaze locked on him, or more specifically his hands. Oh. That made this a bit more interesting.

"Part two," Seifer mouthed.

"Good luck topping part one," Roxas muttered.

Seifer laughed.

Fully aware of Seifer's eyes on him, Roxas tore into the present, revealing a flat, thin white box. He took the top off.

"Dude." He said, his mouth dropping open. "You got me an iPod Touch?"

"I got a new one this year, so I don't need that anymore." Seifer shrugged. "Figured you might be able to make use of it."

Remembering his earlier statement to Seifer about wishing there were something to occupy his time on the bus ride to and from school every day, Roxas smiled in what was probably a stupidly sappy manner. "Jesus, thanks."

"Don't thank me too profusely," Seifer said, making a face. He apparently wasn't good at accepting gratitude, no surprise there. "All my music and podcasts and shit are still on there, so you've gonna have to restore it to factory settings or whatever if you want to have room for your music."

Roxas turned it on and scrolled through the accessories menu. "You have like a million apps," he grinned. "I'm not erasing anything. Oh my god you have Text Twist. When I fail all my classes this year, I am blaming you for it."

Seifer smiled. "That's fair."

Roxas found the iTunes application and started looking through Seifer's music. "AC/DC, Aerosmith, Alice Cooper, Anthrax… Why, Seifer Almasy, you are some kind of stereotype."

"Judging me so quickly?" Seifer shook his head in mock-sorrow. "I'm hurt."

"Oh, man, you have Arrogant Worms? And Beach Fossils? And like, every Beatles album ever, apparently. Never mind. I rescind all judgment. Wait, no, there's Black Sabbath and Blue Oyster Cult. Never mind again. Still judging."

"You are terrible."

Roxas' eyes went wide. "Whoa, when did Florence and the Machine come out with another album?" He looked up with narrowed eyes. "Now I get your evil plot. You're more conniving than I could ever have imagined."

Seifer looked adorably confused.

"You didn't give me ear buds."

Seifer tilted his head back and laughed. Roxas forgot to even pretend to be mad. "I'm sneaky," he agreed. "But you do know that iPod Touches play without ear buds, right?"

"This is happening." Roxas declared.

"Playing your whiny indie music now?" Cloud asked. "My cue to clean the snow off my motorcycle." He left.

"Better than his stupid emo music," Roxas grumbled. "When one doesn't like Bright Eyes and the Cure, one doesn't like music, according to a certain brother of mine."

Sora laughed. "If it makes you feel better, both your music sounds the same to me."

"Yeah, since when has there been a difference between emo and indie?" Seifer asked.

"Blasphemy," Roxas gasped.

"You boys," their mother sighed. She went to the kitchen and began bustling around with the plates. The radio started up, crooning cheesy Christmas songs that were only tolerated on their house on Christmas day.

In less than a second, Roxas was straddling Seifer's lap, attacking his lips with carnal fervor. He pressed himself against the taller blonde so there wasn't even room for air between their chests.

"Thank you thank you thank you," he murmured between harsh, biting kisses, gripping the collar of Seifer's shirt in tight fists.

Seifer hitched him up with splayed fingers on his ass. "How'd part two compare to part one?"

"Almost as good," Roxas grinned.

"Then my work here is done."

Their lips were millimeters away from joining against when a dry cough from Sora made them freeze. Incredible, that Roxas had so quickly forgotten he was there.

"You guys are disgusting," Sora said, but he was smiling as he left. "I'm going to Riku's house."

"You're the best," Roxas said emphatically.

Seifer raised his eyebrows. "Why's that?"

"Because that leaves the entire upstairs floor empty."

Seifer looked blank for one more beat of silence before Roxas was tumbling off his lap and being dragged upstairs. He tucked his new iPod into his pocket with a hidden smile.

This, Roxas realized later, was the point where he should have realized their relationship was about more than sex. He didn't, of course, but hindsight is 20/20 and all that, so fuck off.

xxx

Roxas was happily lost in the dulcet tones of Ingrid Michaelson when he felt something jab into his side, hard. "Stoppit," he grumbled, swatting at Sora.

"I'm so jealous of you, for real," Sora pouted, slumping back in his seat. "Whose fuckbuddy gets them an iPod Touch for Christmas? No one has luck like that."

"What did he get you?"

Sora lit up. "Season tickets to see the Gators. Which is pretty awesome, but it isn't an iPod Touch."

"Season tickets? Isn't that hella expensive?"

"I think he has an in or something. He's being recruited maybe? I don't know. Mom said something about it but I was busy texting Tidus to gloat, so I missed it."

"Huh." Roxas frowned thoughtfully.

Now that he had Roxas' attention, Sora was a lot bubblier. "How is he, anyway? You seem to be sneaking into his room more nights than not."

Every night since their first time, actually, but Roxas wasn't admitting that. "He's good? I don't know. I spend most of my time conversing with his dick, not his mouth."

"Unless it's his mouth on your dick."

Roxas sighed. "Only happened once, unfortunately. It was awesome, though."

Sora stretched. "Didn't he take you out shopping that one time?"

"Well yeah, but we both needed winter boots."

"What about that time you went to the movies with him?"

"We both wanted to see Green Lantern," Roxas protested. "It wasn't a date."

"Did he buy you dinner?"

Roxas looked out the window. "I plead the fifth."

Sora laughed. "Man, I can't believe Cloud hasn't figured it out already. You're in a relationship, dude. Admit it."

"Am not." Roxas said, horrified to find a blush rising to his cheeks.

"You are adorable."

"First time you've been the one saying that to me instead of vice versa. Feels good?"

"You have no idea." Sora grinned. "You're not avoiding this conversation. You and Seifer are officially a couple. Admiiit it."

"God, Cloud would kill us," Roxas groaned, tipping his head against the seat back.

"Is that the only reason you're denying it?"

Roxas looked out the window. He whistled innocently.

"Oh my god, you guys are adorable." Sora was probably the only 16-year-old guy Roxas knew who could squeal like a little girl and pull it off.

Roxas plugged back into his music and decided to ignore Sora for the rest of the ride. He didn't want to hear about how cute he and Seifer were together or how they should officially become a couple. He was quite happy to leave things as they were. They'd finally reached a dynamic that was comfortable for both of them.

Naturally, that was when everything went to shit. Just as Roxas and Sora started up their front walkway after being dropped off by the bus, Seifer exited out the front door, his duffle slung over his back.

xxx

[Author's Note:] Part 2 to come when I finish it. Feel free to review, or not. Whatevs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Everything from part 1 still applies. Super fluffy, relatively plotless, incredibly self-indulgent.

I wasn't going to update this, because I'm pretty much done with fanfiction as a whole and I have no plans to continue writing or updating this account – buuut, a recent review reminded me of this fic, and since I already had the other half written, I figured why not post it, yeah? Be warned, this was written 2+ years ago, so I don't know how much sense it makes.

TL;DR, this one's for you, Danny-Lynn.

xxx

"Where are you going?" Sora asked, as something plummeted inside Roxas' stomach.

"Catchin' a cab to a hotel," Seifer said grimly. "Should be here in about ten minutes."

Roxas stepped forward and set a hand on his bicep. He tried not to notice the way Seifer tensed at his touch. "What happened?"

"Cloud caught on," Seifer said. "Kicked me out." He tried to smile. "It's fine. I – it was fun. You give blowjobs like a professional whore. Thanks."

"Cloud kicked you out?" Roxas repeated, outraged. "Bullshit! That's so fucking stupid."

Seifer shrugged, attempting nonchalance. "Nah. I mean, I'd do the same if I found out any of my friends were fucking my little sibling, if I had one. Just let it slide, I guess."

"That's not fair," Roxas set his jaw. He stepped closer, pressing himself against Seifer chest to chest. "Can I come with you?" He didn't feel like sharing a house with his brother right then.

Seifer closed his eyes and took in an uneven breath. "Can't," he said, a little strangled. Roxas fell back, hurt, and Seifer caught his wrist to tug him into a hug. "I can't afford to lose my friendship with Cloud over this," he whispered in the shorter boy's ear as he locked him in a tight embrace.

"Kay," Roxas whispered. He hugged back just as tightly. As much as he hated the fact that Seifer was choosing Cloud over him, he could understand it. They were close friends, and he'd only known Roxas for a week now. It wasn't worth it. Even if Roxas felt like there could be so much more between them if they only gave it a chance.

Seifer pulled away and adjusted his bag over his back. He raised his hand in a fist and Sora bumped his own against it. "You're awesome, kid," he told Sora. "Never change."

Then he squeezed Roxas' shoulder, gazed down at him with soft, yearning eyes, and was gone.

"Roxas?" Sora said timidly.

Roxas bared his teeth. "I need to talk to our delightful brother," he growled.

"Uh oh," Sora said as he watched Roxas stalk inside.

Cloud was sitting on the couch, curled up in a tight, angry ball. He flipped channels with an intensity that would have frightened Roxas at any other time.

"What the fuck," Roxas growled, stepping right in front of him to block his view of the TV.

Cloud didn't acknowledge his presence. He just frowned harder and tossed the remote to the side.

"I'm 16, not 12!" Roxas shouted. "I can fuck whoever I want, you dick. You kicked him out over that? What kind of sicko are you?"

"Seifer Almasy is barely a good enough person to be my friend. He's nowhere near good enough to touch my little brother," Cloud said calmly.

Some roommate he was. Roxas never would have said the same things about his friends, and Hayner could be downright annoying sometimes. He jutted out his jaw. "Don't you think that should be my decision? I can take care of myself."

"Apparently not," Cloud sneered, "or you wouldn't have gotten anywhere near him. So now you can't."

"It's not your right to make that call!" Roxas exclaimed. He was nearly vibrating with rage.

"He's too old for you," Cloud said with that unbreakable composure.

Roxas couldn't take it. He couldn't stand when other people bossed him around and told him they had the right to make his decisions for him. Which is why he yelled, "Oh, fuck you, you hypocritical ass. Everyone knows you were fucking Zack when you were 15, and he was older than Seifer is now!"

That sure as hell shattered Cloud's calm. He snarled, "Don't talk about him."

"And Seifer actually wants to be with me," Roxas shot back, "unlike Zack, who you know damn fucking well was never going to leave his girlfriend for you. Don't project your failed relationship onto me."

Cloud looked stricken for just a moment before he vanished, slamming the front door behind him so hard it rocked the entire first floor. Roxas was still too pissed to feel bad about what he'd said, though he knew the guilt would settle in later.

"Fuck you!" Roxas shouted after him. He barreled upstairs, locking his bedroom door behind him and dumping his backpack on the ground. Then he curled up in bed, too miserable to be angry anymore. There were a lot of things contributing to his melancholy, but he couldn't deny that Seifer's absence was a major part. Sex wasn't nearly an adequate term in describing their relationship, and it took Seifer's disappearance for him to admit it.

He fell asleep with his face buried in the pillow that still smelled faintly of spice and cologne.

xxx

The door creaked open at around 10 pm. Roxas didn't stir until there was a gentle hand stroking his hair. That's when the first stirrings of guilt began wriggling uncomfortably in his stomach.

"You know he's always had more in common with you than Sora," his mother said softly.

"Sora told?" Roxas mumbled hoarsely. He sat up, using the wall to hold his weight.

His mother nodded. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but Cloud sees himself in you. He doesn't want you to be hurt in the same way he was, without him doing anything to prevent it."

"I'm a teenager," he pouted. He wouldn't have done it if he hadn't just woken up, but his guards were down. "I'm supposed to make my own mistakes. I can't learn from his."

His mother smoothed out a lock of unruly hair. "So you think Seifer is a mistake?"

Roxas bit his lip. Fucked over by his own words. "Y'r such a therapist," he grumbled, then sighed. "I don't know. Maybe. But it's my mistake to make. Not his to keep me from making."

"If and when Seifer breaks your heart, will you still feel that way?"

Roxas chuckled without humor. "Not at first, and I'm man enough to admit it. But after I get over the initial pain?" He thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I think so. I'll be mad at Cloud for a little while for not stopping me from dating him if Seifer does break my heart, but I'll resent Cloud forever if he doesn't even let me take the chance."

His mother smiled, though tears could be seen glimmering in her eyes even in the dim light. "That's my boy," she said proudly.

"Oh god, are you crying?" Roxas asked, aghast.

"Hush, insolent child," she said.

Roxas drew up his knees and set his chin on them. "I like him a lot, mom."

"Your brother will come around. Give him time."

"I don't have time," Roxas said, panicked. "Seifer's gonna go back to school if he has no reason to be here."

His mother smiled. "Something tells me Seifer won't leave this town if there's even the slightest chance Cloud will change his mind. Just wait a few days for your brother to calm down. If, in three days, Cloud hasn't said anything, then it will be time for you to act."

Roxas nodded. As he fidgeted with the hem of his blanket, he asked, "Do you care that Seifer's older than me?"

"Three years difference is my limit, I think," she said thoughtfully. "But I know better than Cloud that attempting to control your actions is futile. You don't take things lying down, Roxas. Not even as a child."

He couldn't keep back a smile. "What, I'm not a child anymore?"

"My child? Always. But to other people…" She kissed his forehead and stood up. "Only if you choose to be."

Roxas was awake for a long while thinking about that. Therapists must have been trained in coming up with cryptic statements, he decided.

xxx

"Roxas! Hey, Roxas!"

A hand caught his shoulder, and Roxas spun around, startled. He smiled weakly upon seeing Riku. "Hey. What's up?"

"I was like, screaming your name from four feet away." Riku's eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

When nothing more was forthcoming, Riku tried again. "You look really tired. Is everything alright at home?"

"S'fine."

Riku gave up. "Um, alright. So I was wondering – is your brother still home?"

Roxas' lips thinned out. "Yeah, he's home." Not that they'd seen each other in two days, with the way they each systematically avoided the other. They had it down to an art form. Roxas had the unsettling idea that he'd been in the same room as Cloud multiple times in the past few days without having caught sight of him once.

"When's he leaving?"

"In two days." It sunk in why Riku was asking. Roxas reluctantly said, "But, for the sake of full disclosure, I think you may have to give up on that dream. Apparently he's got a weird pseudo-relationship with some guy at school. I don't know."

Riku shrugged. "Never thought I really had a chance anyway. He's got a boyfriend, though?"

"Seifer says there's this guy named Leon who's pursuing Cloud 'with the predatory skill of a seasoned hunter', and that Cloud encourages it, so – not boyfriend, but something."

Riku tilted his head to the side. "Seifer?"

Roxas looked away. "Cloud's roommate."

Riku watched him in silence for a minute. His voice was gentle when he eventually said, "Stop me if I cross any lines here, but I'm guessing there's more to this Seifer than just being Cloud's roommate."

Stupid perceptive people. Always popping up at the wrong moments. Roxas rubbed a hand over his face. "Can we not?"

Riku bit his lip. "I'm guessing Cloud wasn't happy that you were interested in this guy."

"Seriously," Roxas snapped. "I'm not talking about this anymore."

"Sorry. I won't bring it up again." A pause. "Want to come to my house and blow up shit via Halo 3?"

"You have no idea," Roxas said fervently.

Best idea he'd heard all day.

xxx

Roxas burrowed deeper into his pillow, covering himself fully with the blanket. When that didn't work, he tried burying his head under the pillow. Nope. He could still hear Sora venting to his mother in the next room over.

"It's not fair," Sora said, uncharacteristically angry. "Cloud's stupid and Roxas has to deal with the fallout of it? It's freaking stupid."

Their mother said something back, too low for Roxas to hear.

"But it shouldn't be Cloud's decision," Sora insisted. "If Roxas and Seifer want to be together, why should Cloud have any say in it?"

Another murmur.

Sora's voice dropped. "I know he's trying. But if that's how he tries to protect Roxie? He's doing it wrong."

Silence. Or maybe their mother was saying something, but Roxas couldn't hear it.

Sora snapped, "But it's not Seifer's decision. It's Seifer's ultimatum hinged on Cloud's decision. He doesn't really have a choice, not if Cloud's important to him."

A murmur.

"I know." Sora's voice cracked. "I just want to be able to help Roxas." Roxas could hear the pout in his voice. "Cloud's stupid."

Something low and amused was uttered in their mother's voice, and then footsteps sounded. She could be heard descending the stairs.

Roxas rolled to his feet, keeping his comforter wrapped around him. He shuffled into Sora's room and lay down on his bed without explanation, settling his head on Sora's thighs.

Soft fingers combed through his hair. "Sorry you heard that." Sora said, quiet.

"S'okay," Roxas yawned.

"Cloud's stupid," Sora said for the third time. Every time he said it, the anger in his voice increased. Roxas was kind of impressed.

"Yeah."

Sora leaned back against the wall. He picked up the book of sonnets next to his bed and flipped to the bookmarked page. Dumbest assignment ever. Roxas couldn't believe Sora was even bothering to do it.

After three minutes without a page being turned, it became apparent he wasn't actually doing it. Roxas turned his head to see Sora's face and found him wearing a pensive frown. He raised his eyebrow, wordlessly asking what Sora was thinking.

Sora resumed finger-combing his hair. He rested the book against his chest with his pointer finger keeping his place. "I heard mom yelling at Cloud today."

Roxas was, needless to say, stunned. He'd never heard their mother raise her voice before. As far as he had known, her vocal cords weren't capable of it. "What'd she say?"

"Basically that he was being a selfish prick and he had to stop dwelling on Zack." Sora's eyes met Roxas' and he nodded in agreement to something he saw in Roxas' expression. "I know, right?"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"What'd Cloud do?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "What does Cloud ever do? He shut down and locked himself in his room to cry into his Cheerios or whatever he does in there."

Roxas laughed.

"She said something else, actually. About how you'd be mad at Cloud for a while if Seifer fucks you over, but you'd resent him forever if he doesn't. I don't know. It made sense, the way she said it."

Roxas smiled. Sage words.

Sora smiled back, relieved. It didn't make Roxas feel any better. If Sora were worried about what a mental case he was over this, he must really have gone off the deep end. He took a fucking swan dive, Jesus fuck.

"Why hasn't anyone yelled at me yet for overreacting like a stupid teenage girl?" Roxas asked. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm not fucking Bella Swan. There's no excuse for how crazy I'm acting over him."

"You like him and you think you might have a future with him." Sora shrugged. "That's enough. There's _really_ no excuse for you slipping Twilight references into casual conversation, though."

"Shut up," Roxas laughed. "Hate you so much."

Sora giggled. "You really are a teenage girl, aren't you."

"Shut uuuup," Roxas groaned. He lay watching Sora read for another few minutes before saying quietly, "I barely know him, you know. I fucked him for a week, got an iPod from him, and now I'm acting like I'm in love with him or something. Like, it's actually pitiable, how much I'm freaking out over this."

Sora set his book to the side. "It is a bit unlike you," he admitted. "But I think maybe that's a good thing. You're opening up." He shrugged. "Besides, everyone goes a little crazy over forbidden fruit. Question is, would you want him as much if Cloud hadn't told you that you couldn't have him?"

Roxas closed his eyes in thought. He thought of Seifer's smile and his eyes, his hands and his dick. He thought of the look on Seifer's face when Roxas had opened his Christmas present, and the way his voice had broken when he had said his goodbyes. His obnoxious arrogance, and his stupid crude humor, and his utter lack of worth as a human being. The way he had been known to skip on exams to get in an extra two hours of pumping iron in the gym. All of him.

"Yeah." He said. He opened his eyes. "I would."

"As long as it's not just you idealizing him because you can't have him, I think this is healthy." Sora said.

Roxas shot him a flat look.

"Ish." Sora added.

"Yeah."

xxx

It happened that night as Roxas sat doing his homework at his desk. He nibbled at the end of his pen, lips pursed as he worked his way through the trigonometry problem. If Sora were in the same math as he, life would be good. But against all appearances, Sora had inherited all the math talent in the family, and Roxas was a full two years behind him. Which was okay. His grades in English and history were leagues better than his twin's, so he couldn't be too jealous.

Then, suddenly, the door opened and Cloud entered. Roxas sat up straight, eyes narrowing in a glare, but Cloud preempted him with hands raised in contrition. He sat down on Roxas' bed, tucking one leg under him. "You're right," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to keep you from seeing him."

"Really?"

Cloud nodded. "But Roxie, be careful." He couldn't seem to keep himself from saying it. "He's not a nice guy."

"No," Roxas agreed. He'd never thought of Seifer as nice. "But he is loyal."

Cloud smiled reluctantly. "He is," he admitted.

"And honest."

"True."

"And really, stupidly good in bed."

Cloud made a face. "Wouldn't know. Can we not talk about that?"

"Kay," Roxas agreed, beaming like Sora on his birthday. Then his smile fell. "Cloud?"

"Hm?"

Roxas fidgeted with the hem of his blanket. "I shouldn't have –"

"Don't. I'm not mad. Just… Don't."

"Kay." Roxas felt he maybe should have pursued his own apology more, but the set to Cloud's jaw convinced him it would have been a bad idea. Cloud dealt with his issues in his own way. He didn't need anyone nagging at him to solve them.

Then the cordless phone was pelted towards his head, and Roxas scrambled to catch it before it could connect. "What the fuck?"

Cloud shrugged. "There are a lot of hotels on Destiny Islands. Better get cracking."

Roxas groaned.

xxx

"Hi, is there a Seifer Almasy staying at this hotel?" Roxas asked for the twelfth time. He sat cross-legged on his bed with a phone book in his lap.

"Lemme check," the bored attendant drawled. The now-familiar hold music started, and Roxas prepared to be shot down for the twelfth time. He toyed with his hair in boredom, twirling it around his finger the same way Seifer had when they were curled up after sex, talking about nothing. Jesus. He was smitten. It was kind of gross.

Then the girl picked back up. "Yes, there is."

Roxas sat bolt upright. "Really?"

"Yep. Should I transfer your call?"

Roxas blinked. He hadn't thought this far ahead. No, he decided. He wanted to surprise Seifer. "Um, no thanks. Could I just have his room number?"

"Sorry, we're not supposed to give out our guests' information." She said. There was very little sincerity in her apology.

Roxas grimaced. "What if I say please?" He tried.

She laughed, amused despite herself. "Sorry kid. Don't think so. Why can't you just call him?"

"I think it'd be easier to win him back in person." He said. "I'm _charming_ in person."

"Oh no, what happened?"

Roxas wasn't normally one to spill secrets to a stranger. But winning sympathy from the only girl who could tell him where Seifer was right then? Could be useful.

"I really like this guy but my brother forbid me from seeing him, and he was such a… gentleman that he actually backed off. But now I convinced my brother to let me date him, and I need to find him and get him back before he's gone forever." He took a breath, then added, "Also he's really good in bed."

She was silent for a moment. Then she let her breath out in a whoosh and said, "Room 314. But I didn't tell you that."

"Got it," Roxas grinned. "Thanks!" He hung up.

He ran to Cloud's room and stood in the doorway grinning like a lunatic. "Get your keys, asshole," he grinned. "You're driving."

xxx

Roxas spent 15 seconds of terror that he'd gotten the wrong room before Seifer opened the door. Good thing too, because Roxas had the words 'fuck me, stupid' written on his bare chest in edible chocolate and that would have been pretty embarrassing if it weren't Seifer. Cloud had blushed enough when he'd asked to stop at an adult novelty store on his way to the hotel, to say nothing of the look on Roxas' history teacher's face when he'd run into him there. Holding edible chocolate paint, flavored condoms, and fluffy handcuffs. Not one of his better moments.

But it was Seifer, and he swallowed hard at seeing Roxas, eyes going smoldering hot for a moment before he tamed his lust. "I thought we'd be over this, kid," he drawled with affected indifference, leaning against the doorjamb. "Remember Cloud? Your older brother? My roommate? Short, neurotic weirdo? Ringing a bell?"

"Yeah, actually." Roxas produced a note that Cloud had given to him, addressed to Seifer. He hadn't read it, though it had taken all of his willpower to keep from it.

Seifer took it with a healthy amount of confusion, opening it and reading it while Roxas fidgeted awkwardly in the hallway. The chocolate was beginning to dry and flake off, and he wanted to go inside before anyone stepped into the hallway and saw him like this.

Then Seifer's eyebrows shot up and a brilliant grin lit up his face. "No way," he breathed out, amazed. Then he grabbed Roxas, yanked him inside, and slammed him back against the door.

Roxas had literally one second to freak out before Seifer's mouth was fused against his, large hands pinning his waist to the door. It was the passion behind the kiss as well as the way it was _so fucking hot_ that Seifer could hold his weight up so easily that made Roxas moan and lock his ankles together behind Seifer's back.

"God, what the hell, you're only 16, how did you get to be so goddamned hot," Seifer groaned, grinding against him with pretty much his whole body. He used his hips to keep Roxas from sliding down the door and manacled Roxas' wrists in one of his hands above their heads, curling his other hand around Roxas' jaw.

Roxas would ask the same question back, but he was busy being _turned on out of his mind_. "Fuck me, you stupid ass," he begged.

Seifer pulled away to grin. "Since you asked so nicely," he purred. Then he pounced.

The chocolate that didn't get eaten off his chest ended up sprinkled across the room. Roxas made a mental memo to leave a tip to both the maids and the nighttime phone attendant before Seifer drove all thoughts from his mind.

xxx

From: Seifer  
What kind of idiot gets into a long-distance relationship with someone who can't even drive?  
Feb 4, 12:31 pm

A seriously moronic one. Esp. hilarious if this hypothetical idiot isn't used to going without regular sex y/n?  
To: Seifer  
Sent: Feb 4, 12:33 pm  
Delivered: Feb 4, 12:33 pm

From: Seifer  
You make a good point. I'm seriously horny.  
Feb 4, 12:34 pm

Well unlike me, you CAN drive.  
To: Seifer  
Sent: Feb 4, 12:35 pm  
Delivered: Feb 4, 12:35 pm

From: Seifer  
Look out the window.  
Feb 4, 12:36 pm

Oh my god, is that you?  
To: Seifer  
Sent: Feb 4, 12:36 pm  
Delivered: Feb 4, 12:36 pm

From: Seifer  
It's only an hour and a half drive. I've done far worse in the name of sex before.  
Feb 4, 12:37 pm

You dickish dickwad. How am I supposed to concentrate on cell structure knowing you're out there?  
To: Seifer  
Sent: Feb 4, 12:38 pm  
Delivered: Feb 4, 12:38 pm

Don't jack off plz. If security caught you it'd be hella awkward.  
To: Seifer  
Sent: Feb 4, 12:39 pm  
Delivered: Feb 4, 12:39 pm

From: Seifer  
You're hilarious. I'm not jacking off. Skip class and come out, if you're so impatient.  
Feb 4, 12:41 pm

Cloud's right, you are a bad influence. I'll be there in ~10 minutes.  
To: Seifer  
Sent: Feb 4, 12:42 pm  
Delivered: Feb 4, 12:42 pm

From: Seifer  
We both know you were just playing text twist anyway.  
Feb 4, 12:43 pm

Shhhh. Fuck you.  
To: Seifer  
Sent: Feb 4, 12:44 pm  
Delivered: Feb 4, 12:44 pm

From: Seifer  
You really, really wish.  
Feb 4, 12:45 pm

If you weren't my contact for cigarettes I would have broken up with you a month ago.  
To: Seifer  
Sent: Feb 4, 12:47 pm  
Delivered: Feb 4, 12:47 pm

From: Seifer  
You don't smoke.  
Feb 4, 12:48 pm

I know but you can't buy alcohol either and lottery tickets didn't have the same effect.  
To: Seifer  
Sent: Feb 4, 12:49 pm  
Delivered: Feb 4, 12:49 pm

From: Seifer  
I love when you explain your insults to me.  
Feb 4, 12:50 pm

God I hate you so much. I'll see you in a minute.  
To: Seifer  
Sent: Feb 4, 12:52 pm  
Delivered: Feb 4, 12:52 pm

From: Seifer  
No rush. We've got time.  
Feb 4, 12:53 pm


End file.
